


Fanfreluches

by AndersAndrew



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bi!Aramis, Clothing Kink, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Feminist Aramis, Feminist Themes, Feminization, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Morning After
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porthos et Aramis se réveillèrent avec une belle gueule de bois et plein de vêtements féminins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfreluches

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Fanfreluches  
> Fandom : The Musketeers (BBC)  
> Rating : R  
> Genres : (B)Romance et crossdressing  
> Personnages : Aramis/Porthos  
> Nombre de mots : 2014 (oui, je l'ai fait exprès)  
> Commentaires : fanfic écrite à la suite d'un rapide passage dans le fandom anglais sur AO3 (pour l'idée du crossdressing), et des encouragements plus que motivants de Dreki. Un épilogue rating NC-17 est prévu pour plus tard.  
> Et le "calesson" n'est pas une faute, mais l'écriture du nom du vêtement à l'époque.

Lorsque Porthos se réveilla, le premier réflexe qu'il eut fût de se couvrir les yeux en grognant. Un rayon de soleil hargneux lui tombait droit au visage, allongeant son mal de crâne.  
Il roula le flanc en espérant lui échapper, et retomba dans les ténèbres bienfaitrices. Son nez effleura quelque chose de soyeux, mais ce fuf l'odeur de vin qui lui fit prudemment ouvrir les paupières.  
Malgré l'obscurité de la chambre, il reconnut aisément Aramis, qui dormait encore comme un bienheureux. Sa moustache frémit tandis qu'un doux ronflement lui échappait.  
Porthos lui donna un coup de pied peu charitable – dû à sa mauvaise humeur matinale.  
Aramis sursauta violemment et se redressa.  
Il était habillé d'un corsage de satin défait, aux manches bouffantes percées de crevés, ainsi qu'un corset dénoué pendant contre sa poitrine, les baleines tordues d'avoir dormi dessus pendant la nuit. Une jupe froissée et deux sous-jupons légers dissimulaient mal ses jambes poilues, dépourvues de chausses ou de bas.  
D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il s'assit, Porthos put constater qu'il ne portait pas non plus de sous-vêtement.  
Aramis lui sourit le plus naturellement du monde et prononça :  
\- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?  
Porthos se prit la tête dans les mains, se massant les tempes tandis que les souvenirs confus de la soirée lui revenaient progressivement...

_« Tu vois, c'est ça, c'est ça qui est bien, tu vois, avec les femmes...et tout... », balbutia Aramis en agitant sa bouteille de vinasse sous le nez envieux de Porthos.  
Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.  
\- Tu tiens décidément pas bien l'alcool.  
\- Excuse-moi, excuse-moi ?, gromella son ami. Es-tu en train d'insulter ma virilité ?  
Porthos lui arracha ce qu'il avait dans la main et but directement au goulot, le coin de la bouche relevé en un sourire moqueur. Il soupira de bien-être, les pensées de plus en plus brouillonnes, et s'essuya les lèvres avec la dentelle de sa manche.  
\- Pas besoin, tu le fais très bien tout seul.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?, marmonna Aramis, dangereusement assombri.  
\- Que pour un futur prêtre, tu t'attaches un peu trop aux superficialités du monde physique, se moqua le mulâtre en venant tripoter un pendentif au cou d'Aramis, qui brillait sous le col béant de sa chemise.  
Aramis lui saisit vivement le poignet.  
\- C'est un cadeau, marmonna-t-il avec la véhémence d'un homme ivre.  
\- D'une femme ? Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il guère ?  
\- Tu es soûl, grogna Aramis.  
\- Et toi tu es rond comme une queue de pelle, rétorqua Porthos.  
Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait effectivement le débit ralenti et la bouche pâteuse. Il grimaça et se resservit en vin.  
\- Je suis fier de ça, dit Aramis en désignant la croix qu'il portait au cou. C'est la Reine qui me l'a donné.  
Porthos le prit vivement par la nuque et lui fit baisser la tête.  
\- Moins fort, tu vas nous faire arrêter...  
Aramis sourit de toutes ses dents. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient en courbes lisses contre son visage mince, lui donnant un air jeune et intrépide. Porthos renifla avec embarras mais ne relâcha pas sa prise, bien au contraire.  
\- Tu es vaniteux, téméraire et stupide. Quel besoin avais-tu d'aller séduire...tu sais qui ?  
\- Elle me l'a donné parce que je l'ai mérité, répliqua Aramis. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Je plais aux femmes...est-ce ma faute ?  
Porthos se redressa contre le dossier de sa chaise, un peu plus détendu. Il railla :  
\- Tu aimes ça et tu fais tout pour. Coquet et insolent, voilà comment elles t'aime, apparemment...  
\- Coquet !, s'étrangla Aramis en rougissant. Juste élégant, à la rigueur.  
\- Pas de mon point de vue. Coquet est le pendant négatif chez l'homme de cette qualité qu'est l'élégance chez la femme, asséna Porthos avant de prendre une gorgée.  
\- Ne parle pas sans connaître !  
\- Je m'y connais bien assez, figure-toi.  
\- Tu dis qu'un homme ne peut pas être élégant comme une femme ?  
\- Je dis, gronda Porthos afin de clôre la conversation, que tu es frivole comme elles et que c'est parfois à la limite de l'indécence.  
Il se mordit la lèvre après avoir dit ça, et descendit le fond de sa bouteille pour garder contenance. Il n'aimait pas le regard que lui adressait Aramis en cet instant.  
\- C'est pas être frivole. Si elles s'habillent avec autant de soin, c'est à cause de nous. C'est nous qui les obligeons à rester dans le cadre qu'on leur impose, à être jolie, à être prêtes pour nous, pour nos désirs paresseux...  
Porthos leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant :  
\- Pitié ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'entendre déblatérer sur la cause féminine...  
\- Ce n'est pas seulement les femmes, Porthos, répliqua gravement son compagnon en tentant de se lever.  
Il vacilla sur ses pieds et se retînt à la table. Porthos se leva à son tour, pas plus vaillant. Il enroula son bras autour de son épaule.  
\- Allons prendre l'air...  
Il laissa tomber quelques pièces parmi les cadavres de bouteilles, et ils s'en furent dehors, dans la nuit noire..._

Nonchalamment, Aramis s'étira sur le lit aux draps en vrac. Son pied effleura quelque chose de dur qui s'avéra être le genou de Porthos.  
Celui-ci fit la moue ; il avait les yeux injectés de sang.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
Alors Aramis ricana, et le son qui sortit de sa gorge ressemblait davantage à un croassement de corbeaux qu'à un rire :  
\- Tu m'as prouvé ta virilité.  
En voyant son ami piquer un joli fard, il ne put s'empêcher de rire allègrement. Porthos baissa les yeux et remarqua enfin de quoi il était vêtu.  
\- Nom de D...

_« Même à nous, les hommes, ça nous porte préjudice. Parce que si les femmes avaient plus d'égalité, tu vois, il y aurait peut-être moins de guerre...nous, on ne sait pas...on ne sait pas se retenir, et... »  
\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, j'ai compris.  
\- Non Porthos, mon ami, mon cher, cher camarade de beuverie !, s'exclama Aramis. Ce que j'essaye d'exprimer, c'est que les femmes, ben elles sont beaucoup plus courageuses et fortes que nous, les hommes. Tu parlais de frivolité tout à l'heure...mais est-ce que tu as déjà tenté de porter un corset ?  
\- J'admet que l'idée ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit, mentit Porthos.  
\- Tu crois qu'elles s'infligeraient ça tous les jours si elles n'étaient pas...n'étaient pas...tu sais...tellement pures dans leur dévouement...  
\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, grogna le mulâtre en poussant la porte de la maison où Aramis avait ses habitudes.  
Ils commencèrent à grimper maladroitement les marches, leurs pieds s'emmêlant, les faisant trébucher à chaque pas – heureusement, il y avait la rampe.  
Une fille les attendait en haut, et elle l'aida à porter Aramis jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce dernier ne se souvenait plus de son nom et oublia son visage dès qu'il atterrit sur le lit douillet. Une envie de dormir s'empara de lui en un instant, mais il la repoussa, borné.  
\- Ce que j'essaye de dire, mon frère, c'est que les femmes, elles ont le pouvoir, mais on les laisse pas s'en servir. Et j'ai essayé de porter un corset une fois : c'est vraiment difficile...mais on se sent...différent, là-dedans. On est comprimé, serré, mais c'est bon. C'est comme...  
Porthos ne lui prêtait pas attention, remerciant par quelques balbutiements pataud la jeune femme qui les avait accompagné jusque-là. Elle ne resta pas avec eux longtemps, et la porte se referma dans un grincement.  
Aramis ne se rappelait plus qui elle était. Paradoxalement, son amour des femmes le poussait à en connaître autant que possible, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir toutes celles qui traversaient son existence, telles des comètes lumineuses à la queue enflammée...d'ailleurs en parlant de queue...  
\- Ma vessie va exploser, marmotta-t-il dans sa barbe en tâtonnant à la recherche du pot de chambre, son autre main défaisant sa ceinture.  
Dans son dos, Porthos ouvrit l'armoire et siffla, admiratif.  
\- C'est qu'elle en a, des fanfreluches, dis donc !  
\- Aaaaaah !  
Porthos se tourna enfin vers Aramis, le regardant attentivement pendant qu'il assouvissait un besoin naturel. Quelque chose de primal tordit son ventre et une chaleur soudaine l'envahit en suivant la courbe d'une fesse entrevue entre le pan de la chemise et la ceinture pendante d'Aramis.  
\- Crétin, bougonna-t-il en détournant prestement la tête, palpant les étoffes pour s'occuper – taffetas, soieries et ravissants motifs garnissaient la garde-robe plus que fournie de la dernière conquête de son compagnon d'arme.  
\- Tu veux en essayer quelques unes ?  
Porthos repoussa Aramis dont l'haleine chargée effleurait son oreille, agressant ses sens déjà bien engourdis.  
\- C'est pas perdre sa virilité, au contraire. C'est...bouleversant, mais dans le bon sens du terme, confia Aramis. On gagne beaucoup à apprendre comment elles vivent avec ça sur elle...c'est...  
Il se toucha les cuisses en cherchant ses mots, et le regard de Porthos tomba sur son pantalon encore ouvert. Il ne trouva pas la force en lui pour en détacher les yeux.  
\- C'est...c'est..., répéta Aramis. C'est sensuel. C'est jouissif. Réellement.  
\- C'est interdit, gronda Porthos.  
Et il n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il disait. Peut-être n'y avait-il pas de loi contre ça, et pourtant la transgression lui paraissait telle que ce serait comme commettre un sacrilège dans une église.  
Le pantalon d'Aramis tomba sur ses bottes ; c'était ridicule, et le nœud dans l'estomac de Porthos se desserra quand il se mit à rire franchement. Aramis le rejoignit aussitôt, sans la moindre trace de pudeur, et il commença à retirer ses bottes.  
Leur hilarité prenant fin, Aramis s'appuya sur l'épaule de Porthos pour attraper un pan de tissus.  
\- Choisis-en une...si tu l'oses, proposa-t-il, une lueur narquoise dans la pupille.  
Et le mulâtre ne trouva pas le cœur de refuser. Ç'aurait été admettre qu'il était apeuré.  
Sauf que rien ne lui faisait peur – si ce n'est l'avis d'Aramis sur sa virilité._

Porthos s'empressa d'enlever la jupe. Il eut la tête qui lui tournait lorsqu'il se leva un peu trop brusquement, et son mollet heurta brutalement le pied du lit. Il se rassit lourdement et se débarrassa du vêtement.  
Malheureusement pour lui, dessous c'était pire.  
Il portait un calesson long, à la Médicis, blanc et distendu – car pas vraiment à sa taille. Il moulait à la perfection son entrejambe, et Aramis siffla en le voyant.  
\- Pardon de l'avoir remise en question.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ben ta virilité.  
L'ignorant volontairement, Porthos lui tourna ostensiblement le dos pour pour défaire les boutons.  
\- Je t'aide, décida Aramis en approcha à genoux.  
Il défit la fermeture à l'arrière, caressant au passage son cou et une cicatrice sensible sur son omoplate. Porthos tressaillit et s'empressa de retirer les manches de la robe. Il aperçut un trou au niveau des aisselles, et quelques coutures qui avaient craqué, du fait de sa corpulence.  
\- Elle va te tuer quand elle va savoir ce que nous avons fait à ses vêtements...  
Aramis s'allongea sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque.  
\- Tu te tourmentes beaucoup trop. Moi je me suis bien amusé.  
Ses orteils nus se baladèrent sur la cuisse de Porthos, qui lui jeta un coup d’œil interrogateur.  
\- Et il ne tient qu'à toi que l'on s'amuse encore, susurra Aramis avec cette assurance désarmante qui faisait tout son charme.  
Porthos réfléchit. Fronça les sourcils.  
\- Tu n'es plus ivre...  
\- Je préfère être en pleine possession de mes moyens pour ce genre de choses, répliqua le mousquetaire en écartant lentement les cuisses.  
Porthos déglutit, parce qu'Aramis ne portait vraiment rien en dessous de ses larges jupons blancs aux volutes vaporeuses.  
\- Je t'avais dis que l'on se sentait bien dans ces tenues...  
\- Parle pour toi, fit Porthos en cédant à ses avances, le rejoignant à quatre pattes sur le lit.  
Aramis sourit avec sollicitude.  
\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant. Je vais te montrer comme ça peut devenir agréable.  
Et Porthos était sûr, complètement sûr, que c'était la vérité.


End file.
